ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Tengu Brothers
The Tengu Brothers (地蜘蛛一族の天狗 Jigumo Ichizoku no Tengu; The Black Spider Clan's Tengu) were a pair of winged Fiends creatures from the Black Spider Ninja Clan's Dark Sect. They helped Obaba during the second assault of the Hayabusa Village. They are featured as bosses Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 and Sigma 2 Plus. Elder Tengu Brother The elder of the brothers is the red and the stronger of the two. The Elder attacked the Hayabusa Village and encountered the young Sanji. Though initially annoyed by the young ninja in training, Elder Tengu defeated him and was impressed that the "mice" of the village were ninja as well. Younger Tengu Brother The younger of the brothers is the blue and the wiser of the two. The Younger attacked Momiji in Tokyo's Sky City as she was searching for Sanji. When the two faced the Dragon Shrine maiden, the Younger warned his brother not to underestimate her. Appearances The Tengu brothers are encountered 3 times in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. The first being in Momiji's story line where they are battled in order to free Sanji. The second and third being a quick and sudden appearance near the end of the game in Ryu's story line.They appear in Chapter 14 and 16. Shortly before entering the halls of blood, a group of fiends will have to be dispatched. Upon their defeat the Tengu brothers will appear suddenly and have to be defeated. They are easily taken care of and with their defeat comes the final end to the Tengu Brothers. Plot ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2'' As the Black Spider Clan launch a secondary assault on the village under the order of the resurrected Obaba, the elder Tengu brother is confronted by Sanji, one of the Hayabusa Ninja trainees. He easily evades Sanji and knocks the boy unconscious. He then kidnaps him with the intention of using him as bait to lure Ryu Hayabusa into a trap, taking him to Tokyo's Sky City. The siblings leave him at the front of a shrine gate and the younger brother attacks Momiji while the trap is being set, but fails to kill her. Instead of Ryu Hayabusa, they had to contend with his protégé; Momiji the Dragon Shrine Maiden. The two battle Momiji and are defeated in battle. Later they try to stop Hayabusa from reaching Mt. Fuji, the sacred peak of Japan, and fail. In a last ditch effort they attack him in Hell, but fall before the might of the True Dragon Sword, and are permanently destroyed. Strategy *A Tengu Brother cannot take much damage before their life bar is depleted, relative to many other bosses. *If a Tengu Brother is moved off screen by rotating the camera, than it is very unlikely to throw its ranged exploding projectiles. When fighting two Tengu Brothers, utilizing this fact is very useful. *Right before a Tengu Brother lands, dash away and retaliate with a single weak attack. *A winning strategy to defeat a Tengu Brother is to use a single weak counter-attack against the first hit of its multi-hit combo. For example, using Momiji's "Wabisuke" counter after the first hit of a Tengu Brother's combo grants damage and large invulnerability, as demonstrated in the following link "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZEmsBzaR80". *There is a somewhat risky "cheap" strategy to fight a Tengu Brother where it cannot properly attack / grab, when fighting them in the absolute corner of the last area of chapter "The Shrine Maiden's Battle" in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. However it is easier to defeat them by countering the first hit of its multi-hit combo. Gallery NG2_Art_Boss_Tengu.jpg|NG2-Sigma: Tengu (Red) artwork NG2_Render_Boss_Tengu_Red.jpg|NG2-Sigma: Red Tengu render NG2_Render_Boss_Tengu_Blue.jpg|NG2-Sigma: Blue Tengu render __Momiji_1092586-c_mom_007.jpg|NG2-S: Tengu Brothers screenshot Category:Enemies Category:Boss Battles Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden 2 Characters Category:Japanese characters Category:Monsters Category:Fiends Category:Deceased